


三国曲艺社大合集

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Chinese stand-up comedy, Multi, 相声 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 收录了所有发表过的三国曲艺社相声
Relationships: 司马昭/司马师, 孙权/陆逊, 孙策/周瑜, 曹丕&孙权, 曹丕/司马懿, 曹操/荀彧, 钟繇/荀攸
Kudos: 11





	1. 文化人

**Author's Note:**

> 既然你们都觉得我主业是个相声写手……

部分梗非原创，赞美喵汪！ 

相声：文化人   
表演者：曹丕 孙权 

权：各位朋友大家好，我是孙权。   
丕：我是曹丕。   
权：我俩在这儿给您拜年了，我呢不算个文化人，鸡年的祝福语实在想不到，就祝您鸡年大吉吧！   
丕：等等等等，说鸡不说吧，文明你我他。   
权：啊笔友说得对，你看我啊，论文化程度就比不上旁边这位曹公子。   
丕：过奖过奖。   
权：人家曹丕曹子桓，毕业于大汉中央大学文学院。   
丕：对，当时还不是大魏。   
权：学的是进口葡萄种植专业。   
丕：错了，我其实学的是本地甘蔗培育专业。   
权：啊是这样吗？   
丕：是就有鬼了，哪儿有在文学院学这个的！   
权：那您学的是？   
丕：诗赋专业。   
权：对对对，诗赋专业，这肚子里啊全是诗，后来都不怎么骑马了，一动怕全给吐出来了。

丕：这都什么跟什么呀，您怎么说得这么恶心呢。

权：因为我不是个文化人人嘛，话说这文学院有建安七子，曹公子当年也是其中之一，排名老八。

丕：建安七子，我排第八，这哪儿有我啊？   
权：那您到底是？   
丕：是三曹之一。   
权：对，三曹嘛，曹操和曹植。   
丕：怎么没我呢！   
权：您不就是来凑个好听的三吗？二曹多不好听呀。   
丕：那还有二张二程东南二贞江东二谋呢。   
权：最后那个是什么情况，大魏二丕？   
丕：论二，我俩是彼此彼此。   
权：不二不二，至少我不二，说真的啊，我有幸拜读过笔友的大作，那是非常的豪迈，相当有其父的风格，尤其是燕歌行，看得我是激情迸发血气上涌！   
丕：笔友过誉了，燕歌行是吧，看你那么喜欢，头一句是什么？   
权：呃，燕歌行嘛，我们都知道，第一首七言诗，头一句就特别好啊，奠定了全诗的基调，渲染了环境，表达了作者的情感，第一句…第一句就是，那啥那啥那啥啥！   
丕：好！笔友果然是爱我的，过两天我就再组织一次长江面基活动。   
权：别别别，我就开了个小玩笑嘛，说真的啊，笔友的文学造诣我是完全比不上，这个从谥号就可见一二，二丕的谥号是什么呀，是魏文帝，文帝，一看就是个文艺青年。   
丕：那您的谥号这要怎么解释？东吴大帝，一股中二气息扑面而来。   
权：东吴大帝嘛…就是说，我大？   
丕：这老司机一言不合就搞事情，敢情你们江东飙船都不用桨，全靠浪？   
权：不不不，长江之水，浪不过您。比起笔友，我实在是没有文化，看的书也难登大雅之堂。   
丕：那您都看些什么？   
权：四大名著我都看过。   
丕：四大名著也不错呀。   
权：哇笔友你也喜欢看《董娇花》《哥权美》《爹丕暖》《瑜臀波》吗？   
丕：卧槽想不到您竟然是这样的笔友，我的眼睛和耳朵都被玷污了！   
权：其实正经的四大名著啊，我也看过，但是我个人对《三国演义》非常不满意。   
丕：对，辣鸡罗灌水，只会无脑吹。《三国演义》这样的同人文是会被挂到雷文吐槽墙上黑的。   
权：就是，我随便就能找一个不符合历史的剧情出来。   
丕：您为什么这么熟练啊，那举个例子我瞧瞧？   
权：好，那我说一个。却说当年孙策借了袁术之兵渡江曲阿，行至历阳，见一军到，当先一人，资质风流，仪容秀丽，见了孙策，下马遍拜。策视其人，乃庐江舒城人，姓周名瑜，字公瑾。   
丕：又拿你们江东的模范cp来发狗粮了，   
权：策喜曰：“公瑾，俺老孙才从水泊梁山寻到一块上好的通灵宝玉，俗话说，美玉配美人——”   
丕：好的好的我明白了，您看的这本《三国演义》的作者是罗贯中，字承恩，号学芹又号耐庵居士对吧？敢情是四大名著合订本。您这个是在哪里买的，我也想买一本看看后续有没有我的英姿。   
权：有的有的，我记得这本书里您还给司马懿说过一句“先生，洒家倒觉得那大观园里的螃蟹宴和天庭的蟠桃宴都比不上我的葡萄宴哩”，您看，明明是在扯淡吧！   
丕：嘿，我还真是这么想的您信吗？ 

Fin.


	2. 相亲

相声：相亲  
表演者：曹丕 孙权

丕：红红火火迎新年。  
权：恍恍惚惚何厚铧？  
丕：笔友你冷静点，这场我才是逗哏。  
权：成，那你来。  
丕：转眼间居然就已经是除夕了，我和笔友在这里给大家拜年啦！  
权：祝大家心想事成万事如意新春快乐！  
丕：春节啊各地的传统习俗都很不一样，比如我们大魏就要放爆竹、换桃符、喝假酒——  
权：喝假酒这个一看就是你们大魏的独有传统。  
丕：郭祭酒提倡的嘛，我在大魏喝假酒，喝了假酒好过年。  
权：贵国药丸啊。  
丕：不过有个习俗呢是各地都有的。  
权：那是？  
丕：不拦得逮他。  
权：啥？  
丕：不拦得逮他啊！就是那个，blind-date！  
权：哎哟您这英语可真好，您直接说相亲不就好了。  
丕：我是要说明一下相亲这个英文翻译的妙处，你看，blind-date直译过来就是瞎约会，相亲可不就是瞎约会嘛！  
权：您是不是接下来就要司马懿式妙啊了？  
丕：唉您可别说了，今年我爹让我去相亲，说我这老大不小了也没个女朋友—  
权：诶等会儿，您不是有女朋友吗，甄姬？  
丕：情人节的时候分了。  
权：那……那郭女王呢？  
丕：七夕的时候跟甄姬跑了。  
权：这大过年的真是心疼您。  
丕：总之呢，我爹就让我去相亲，说给我找了个可好的相亲对象，也是熟人家的，是我爸的梦中情人的大哥的男友的哥哥的老板。   
权：这还算熟人呐。  
丕：我那相亲对象有紫色的头发和绿色的眼睛，红唇似血肤白如雪，钟元常还评价说很“妩媚”。  
权：我知道了，这姑娘可能是葬爱家族的一员，是不是叫冰晶蝶灵· Q·紫梦雪雅殇雪？  
丕：您可闭嘴吧，这就是嫉妒。我那相亲对象阳光向上，热爱运动，一个人能打死一只老虎。  
权：那可真是女中豪杰，甩女汉子不知道多少条街了。  
丕：但唯一的一个缺点呢就是腿有点短，上半身比下半身还长。  
权：你腿也不长啊，这不刚好跟你是绝配吗。  
丕：你就贫吧。  
权：那你答应去见人家了吗？  
丕：答应了嘛，我就跑到那长江边上去等相亲对象。  
权：这个地点还选得挺文艺。  
丕：结果我相亲对象还没看，就看到我身边这位孙权老师站在江对面。  
权：我？我怎么也在那儿呢？  
丕：我也好奇，于是我就问：笔——友——你——在——那——儿——干——嘛——呢——  
权：你喊那么大声干嘛，诚心想让我聋是吧。  
丕：我这不是怕你在江对面听不清楚嘛，你说你也是来相亲的。  
权：巧了，我也是来相亲的。  
丕：我也觉得好巧，就问你相亲对象是谁。  
权：一定是个胸大腿长的御姐。  
丕：你说，你的相亲对象有一头乌黑亮丽的及腰长发，气质端庄不怒自威，写诗作赋样样精通，尤其喜欢怨妇诗，还是个可爱的吃货。  
权：这听着怎么有点耳熟呢……  
丕：你说那相亲对象是你哥的前上司的族兄的发小家的孩子。  
权：那到底是谁？  
丕：可不就是我吗！  
权：嗨！这相亲最后居然跟你相到一块儿去了！  
丕：你以为我愿意吗！  
权：去你的吧。


	3. 年夜饭

部分梗非原创，赞美李伯伯！

节目：年夜饭  
表演者：曹丕 司马懿

丕：大家过年好！  
懿：过年好。  
丕：今儿已经是正月十五了，过了今天春节就算正式结束了，我们二位就在这里给您鸡年春节添上最后一笔欢笑。  
懿：说得好。诶那边有人问怎么不是孙权老师，孙权老师被他大哥拎回家了。  
丕：我都忘记介绍了，我身边这位是司马懿老师，这位是真老师了，是我先生，我先生他——  
懿：先生这个词对于观众们来说可能是另外一个含义，你看他们都在笑。  
丕：我管他什么含义，先生就是先生。总之呢，今天就是我们二位来给您说相声。每次相声都是春晚必不可少的节目，春晚又是过年必不可少的一部分，想必十五天前您也是看着春晚吃着年夜饭——  
懿：台下有说没看的，可能刚好打开电视看到是你的相声就关了。  
丕：没看的还问什么孙权老师去哪儿了！没看春晚那你可能过的是个假年。  
懿：看了的可能就怀疑自己是个假人了。  
丕：当然我们的重点不是春晚啊，重点是年夜饭。九州何其之大，年夜饭自然是有各地的特色。  
懿：听起来您对这特别有研究。  
丕：必须的，我是谁，我可是——  
懿：大魏妇联主席？  
丕：不是这个！  
懿：建安浪天团团长？  
丕：和这有什么关系啊！  
懿：三国第一吃货？  
丕：对了！所以你看啊，我是正经研究过的，当年先生让我背书的时间我都干这个去了。  
懿：……  
丕：我就研究啊…  
懿：……  
丕：不是我说先生您老盯我干嘛？  
懿：不喜欢被正面盯？  
丕：是啊…  
懿：那我可以背对着你把头转过来盯你觉得如何？  
丕：该背的书我也背了呀！这都多少年的事情了。我就研究啊，就发现这个年夜饭往往最容易出事故。  
懿：春节是阖家团圆的时候，事故怎么讲？  
丕：您以为每家都和司马家一样和谐友善兄有弟攻啊。  
懿：台下的小姑娘你们又笑什么，现在的年轻人真是…  
丕：比如上次我们大魏的年夜饭，就出事故了。我父亲号召大家要体验劳动增进情感，一起包饺子来做年夜饭。  
懿：这个想法很好。  
丕：理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的。郭祭酒带头搞事，非要做酒心饺子。  
懿：只听说过酒心巧克力，酒心饺子是个什么东西？  
丕：我也不知道啊，就看着郭祭酒扛起一罐酒就往饺子馅里倒。  
懿：荀令君怎么也不拦一下？  
丕：荀令君忙着在饺子馅里加熏鱼呢。  
懿：哎呀…这都什么事儿。  
丕：这还没完，我爹一兴奋就开始包梅子。  
懿：连肉馅都给省了。  
丕：元让叔一看后悔了，说当年应该把他的眼珠子包成饺子，煮熟了再吃，至少比生吞好些，先生你想啊，那个血淋淋的——  
懿：打住打住，完全没有好些，我们是个全年龄向节目，麻烦你冷静一点麻溜地闭嘴谢谢。  
丕：……  
懿：也别靠比划来讲夏侯将军当年是怎么吃眼珠子的。  
丕：那你到底要怎么，相声还说不说了。  
懿：你们大魏这个事故，只是一个个例，你没法就说年夜饭容易出事故。  
丕：那我再举个例子，刘备入川之后啊，就提出要入乡随俗。  
懿：很在理。  
丕：四川这个年夜饭的习俗，大家肯定都知道，就是火锅，没想到吃个火锅还是出事故了。  
懿：这怎么出事故？  
丕：先生你想啊，刘备、关羽、张飞、诸葛亮、赵云、马超，这些人有什么共同特点？  
懿：他们都是人？  
丕：换一个！  
懿：他们都…是男人？  
丕：这可不一定了，我跟你说赵云其实是个女的——  
懿：你到底想说啥。  
丕：他们都不是四川本地人！  
懿：所以？  
丕：所以他们吃的鸳鸯锅，蘸的麻酱和蚝油。  
懿：鸳鸯锅也好吃啊。  
丕：你看，这就是你没研究过了，鸳鸯锅是对四川人的一种冒犯，麻酱和蚝油就简直是不可容忍的邪教了，这可把严颜老爷子气得够呛，老人家，真不容易，一路杀到年夜饭现场掀了桌子，再换上自己家炒的红汤锅底，简直教做人。  
懿：吃个年夜饭也能内讧，季汉药丸。那这样说起来只剩江东的年夜饭最正常了？  
丕：那可不好说，之前的例子不过是内部事故，江东的年夜饭可是引发了国际冲突。先生你都看到之前笔友信里提的年夜饭了吧？  
懿：是，江东的年夜饭真是羡煞旁人。那个皮皮虾，那么大一个。  
丕：皮皮虾，我们走！  
懿：那个大闸蟹，那么大一个。  
丕：大闸蟹，我们走！  
懿：那个象拔蚌，那么大一个。  
丕：象拔蚌，我们走！  
懿：你还走！孙权在信里就写的“那么大一个”，我都搞不懂你俩是怎么通过这种文字明白那些海鲜到底有多大的。  
丕：总之是很丰盛的年夜饭，我们北方可没机会吃这个，看得我羡慕啊。  
懿：敢情你三番两次找孙权面基就是为了海鲜？  
丕：不，我是为了让笔友明白我大魏美食比江东的更厉害。  
懿：那你还真是胸怀大志。  
丕：今年，这不刚好笔友和我相亲吗，我就请他吃了顿饭。  
懿：以饭会友，这很笔友。  
丕：先上的甘蔗。  
懿：等会儿，甘蔗？哪儿有请客吃这个的。  
丕：甘蔗是什么，是应季水果，而且这是我亲手种的甘蔗。  
懿：难道你亲手种的甘蔗久天赋异敏骨骼精奇有迷迭香的味道了？  
丕：不是，我这是要表达我大魏没有官僚作风，生活淳朴与民同乐。  
懿：勉强成立。  
丕：然后就是主菜了，主菜我可是下了大功夫。主菜有葡萄炒山药、葡萄烧肉、葡萄焖鸡、葡萄小米粥、爆炒葡萄、锅巴葡萄、油炸葡萄皮、盐煎葡萄籽、鲜榨葡萄汁、陈酿葡萄酒…  
懿：还有吗？  
丕：怎么啦？  
懿：油炸葡萄皮？  
丕：嗯…  
懿：盐煎葡萄籽？  
丕：啊…  
懿：你这是给他摆了一桌葡萄宴啊，孙权没打死你果然是显现了你们二位笔友情深。  
丕：我拿葡萄，这是为了显示大魏国力雄厚，大冬天的都能找得出新鲜葡萄，顺便展示了我国的创新能力突出，葡萄都能做出那么多花样。  
懿：你说得好有道理？  
丕：还没完，还有饭后水果。  
懿：别饭后水果了，你这一顿饭就只吃了水果。  
丕：我先拿出来一个大橘子，有我拳头那么大，主要是让笔友见识一下真正甜的橘子，他们江东的橘子太酸了。  
懿：孙权吃完怎么说？  
丕：笔友说，橘子味道很好，就是太小。  
懿：这也不小了。  
丕：所以我又拿了个柚子上来，虽然苦但是清香扑鼻。  
懿：这次呢？  
丕：笔友又说，柚子味道很好，就是太小。  
懿：还小？  
丕：所以我抱了个西瓜。  
懿：大冬天你上哪儿找西瓜？  
丕：你管我，我连葡萄都找得到。  
懿：这下怎么说？  
丕：西瓜味道很好，就是太小。  
懿：他是故意找茬吧。  
丕：先生你别以为我治不了他。  
懿：那你怎么回的？  
丕：我说，笔友你们江东居然管这个叫西瓜，我们大魏都管这个叫葡萄！  
懿：就这个呀。


	4. 歇后语

相声：歇后语  
表演者：司马昭 司马师

昭：各位朋友大家好，我叫司马昭。  
师：我是司马师。  
昭：看到我们的名字大家可能就明白了我们的关系，对，他是我的……  
台下：老婆！  
昭：不是怎么就变成老婆了？倒不是说有同姓不能结婚的规矩，可我们这儿没有随夫姓的习惯啊。  
师：同姓，不是那个性……我算是明白了为什么父亲不肯干这个了。  
昭：父亲这次让我们俩来不是因为他被某不愿透露姓名的曲艺社班主拖去旅游了吗？  
师：子上，谨言慎行。  
昭：哎呀你看，我就是比较紧张，头一次上台给大家说相声嘛，还这么多观众，而且一想到父亲过两天就要回来了我就更紧张。  
师：你紧张什么？  
昭：父亲走之前说，回来要考我的诗赋，这不就是难为我吗？  
师：礼乐射御书数，诗赋是作为君子基本的要求啊。  
昭：你别站着说话不腰疼，父亲的诗赋审美早就被某不愿意透露姓名的曲艺社班主带得偏到爪哇国去了。  
师：恐怕是你的勤奋被丢到了爪哇国。  
昭：兄长你这么说可不客观，难道我就不够学富五车博览群书通晓古今才智出众——  
师：对不起诸位，我这就把舍弟领回去。  
昭：兄长你是不是我亲哥。  
师：照你刚才说的那些我宁愿不是。  
昭：你不能这样瞧不起人，至少我也有我的优点。  
师：你…阳光向上正能量？  
昭：至少我在歇后语方面相当有造诣。  
师：歇后语？  
昭：歇后语，随便考，没有我答不上来的。  
师：随便考？  
昭：来！  
师：为了表现不是我故意欺负你，所有题目全部考三国相关的。  
昭：好，你放心大胆考，我绝对不给咱们司马家丢脸。  
师：先出个简单的：刘备摔阿斗。  
昭：不是亲爹。  
师：对…不对，不是亲爹？  
昭：对啊，哪有这样对亲儿子的，一看就不是亲生的，您别说啊还真的有分析认为阿斗是曹操亲儿子，不然赵云哪有机会七进七出。  
师：不，不能这样，正史能这样解读吗。  
昭：歇后语嘛，本来就是图个开心。  
师：这倒是有你的风格，但这个不算数。  
昭：再来。  
师：诸葛亮皱眉头。  
昭：发现事情并不简单。  
师：什么？  
昭：诸葛亮皱眉头，发现事情并不简单嘛，就是这样的啊。  
师：我都不好意思说你什么，这…好像还真挺顺口。  
昭：再来。  
师：诸葛亮的鹅毛扇。  
昭：五块一把！  
师：敢情诸葛亮在卧龙岗的副业是羽扇批发？  
昭：可不是嘛，不然他怎么会跟草鞋零售商刘备有那么多共同话题。  
师：所以蜀国其实是小商品买卖商城？  
昭：对啊，不过兄长，虽然这是在蜀国大地上的专场，但咱们放过诸葛亮吧，换个人来考。  
师：你还瞎对。那换一个，许褚战马超。  
昭：赵云观战。  
师：许褚，战，马超，这里面有赵云什么事呢？  
昭：呃这个，许褚不是把衣服都脱了嘛，赵云就搬个小板凳在旁边等着啊，看西凉锦马超什么时候也坦诚相待。  
师：没听说过。  
昭：再来！  
师：刘玄德得了赵子龙。  
昭：人群当中孔明为什么是绿的呢。  
师：不是说放过孔明？  
昭：再来！别说蜀国了。  
师：曹操用人。  
昭：这…是不是不太适合在公共场合说？  
师：你们都在想些什么呢，你看现在的观众，还笑。你，老老实实答题。  
昭：曹操用人，有事军师干。  
台下：没事干军师！  
师：这都什么观众啊。  
昭：再来！  
师：曹操下江南。  
昭：大明湖畔的孙仲谋。  
师：曹操杀华佗。  
昭：大型医闹。  
师：曹操诸葛亮。  
昭：攻受分明。  
师：曹操吃鸡肋。  
昭：煮得不入味。  
师：曹操遇蒋干。  
昭：不是他的菜。  
师：厉害啊，你非常优秀地避开了全部正确答案。  
昭：多谢夸奖。  
师：你还好意思，我们家的脸怕是要让你丢尽了。  
昭：我这…怎么也是有理有据。  
师：你怎么都是强词夺理。  
昭：知识不够，脑洞来凑。兄长，最后考一个，我要证明自己。  
师：那最后一个，这个你要再答错就太不好意思了。  
昭：来。  
师：司马昭之心。  
昭：爱慕兄长！  
师：哎呀…


	5. 创新

节目：创新  
表演者：曹丕 孙权

丕：各位朋友大家好，我是曹丕，这位是我的搭档孙权。  
权：大家好。  
丕：我们二位在这里祝您新年快乐了！  
权：新年快乐。  
丕：没想到时间过得这么快，眨眼就是2019年了，你看这全国暴雪，天地间白茫茫一片，果真是新年新气象啊！  
权：嗯，新气象。  
丕：诶不是，笔友你怎么就只重复我说过的话呢？  
权：因为人类的本质是复读机。  
丕：那不成啊。您别说，这句话在2018年成了网络热词，但我觉得凡事还是要创新。  
权：对，不破不立。  
丕：你看，我们三国这么一段遥远的历史，也要拿出来创新。易中天老师都说了，创作三国戏，必须与三国演义彻底决裂，才能有前途和出路。  
权：有道理，但是我看这几年对于三国题材的创新很多，比如那个军师联盟，还有三国机密。  
丕：停停停，你说的那些能叫创新吗！  
权：这、这怎么不叫啊？  
丕：就是那个，上联精忠报国司马师，下联路人皆知司马昭，横批我司马家不出叛臣？  
权：打破常规认识，脱离演义刻板印象。  
丕：呵，我不是说这些电视剧一无是处，但是在我创新大王曹子桓看来还是不够资格。创新是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，您说的那些是蓝色里面跑出红色来了，这还能认出来原本的蓝色吗？  
权：还创新大王呢，行吧，那您说要怎么创新？  
丕：诶，听我的就对了。您看我在三国时代就大力创新，七言诗是不是创新，文气论是不是创新，逼人禅让是不是创新！  
权：您怎么连最后这个都说进来了，比不起。  
丕：所以，要我说怎么创新三国题材，那就要从不可能来找可能。  
权：什么是不可能？  
丕：你就找一个和三国毫无相关的东西。  
权：这我还真不知道怎么想，您举个例子。  
丕：比如说，冰与火之歌！  
权：大型西方史诗魔幻巨作。  
丕：然后您从这个不可能里面找到和三国搭得上关系的特色。  
权：这都是权谋战争……我觉得相关的点挺多的啊。  
丕：这就对了！您看我左手一个三国，右手一个冰火，这么一碰撞就撞出了创新的火花。  
权：我看是两方都撞出脑震荡了。  
丕：在这个脑震荡当中就诞生了全新的三国故事。  
权：那这个故事可能活不太长。  
丕：您太迂腐了，怎么就是欣赏不来这种超凡的思维模式呢？  
权：那您给说说这故事。  
丕：那我就给您说一出“冰与火之歌：三国的纷争”。  
权：请——  
丕：话说这坦格利安·刘家统治大陆已长达三百多年，三百多年间内乱外战都未曾断绝龙家命脉，却因为疯王“灵帝”刘宏的荒淫行径引发民怒，多地同时举兵起义，最终龙家三百年基业毁于一旦，彻底垮台。  
权：诶，有点意思，这把汉末乱世与五王之战毫无违和感融合了。  
丕：坦格利安·刘家最后的血脉刘备·坦格利安被迫流亡海外，从小过得十分艰苦，只能靠编草鞋卖钱补贴家用。  
权：妹夫，你好惨啊。  
丕：但是天意回转，机缘巧合下，刘备·坦格利安获得了水镜先生赠送的一枚龙蛋。  
权：丹妮莉丝不是有三颗龙蛋吗，怎么刘备只有一颗呢？  
丕：丹妮莉丝还和琼恩雪诺搞姑侄恋呢，你难道要让刘备和刘协搞叔侄恋吗？  
权：那也不是不行，这年头司马懿都能和刘协凑cp了。  
丕：你别跟我提那个！那个玩意儿说起来我就生气。再说了，我们这是创新，总不能照搬冰与火之歌。  
权：你消消气，继续继续。  
丕：我说到哪里了，龙蛋，刘备三次尝试孵化龙蛋，前两次龙蛋一点动静都没有，最后一次终于被其坚持感动，裂开了一丝缝。刘备成功孵出了……“卧龙”诸葛亮！  
权：还真是卧龙！  
丕：从此刘备获得了称号，龙之父。  
权：后来刘备的名字越来越长，变成了……“桑树为盖”刘备·坦格利安·大汉皇帝·九州统治者·全境守护·平民救世主·手臂过膝者·龙之父  
丕：打住打住，哪来那么多称号？  
权：可不是吗，你这个太扯了。  
丕：太扯了？  
权：你这个不符合咱们国情。  
丕：行吧，那就来个更贴近的。同样是历史题材的影视作品，哪个收到最多好评？  
权：哪个？  
丕：大秦帝国。  
权：这个确实是良心国产历史剧。  
丕：赳赳老秦，共赴国难！老秦人从不饶舌！大秦崛起之根本在于变法，变法之根本在于搞基！  
权：出去！  
丕：你别笑我，就拿孝公和商君最经典的滚山坡汇报工作当例子，哪个其他的历史剧要是也能做到这样至高无暇的情感，一定能大火。  
权：怎么其他剧就做不到了呢？  
丕：那我们就拿三国的君臣cp来做个对比。  
权：比如说？  
丕：我父亲和荀令君。  
权：您别说，这一对还的确有青山松柏相互扶持之意境，就是可惜结局拐了个弯。  
丕：背景就是吕布攻兖州，荀彧守鄄城，等曹操班师击败吕布，二人在一个小山坡上相见。荀彧先是守城又是只身劝退郭贡，几夜没合眼，劳累过度，还没开口就摔倒了，沿着山坡滚了下来，曹操吓坏了，赶忙冲了过去。  
权：这不挺合适的吗。  
丕：曹操把荀彧搂在怀里，却只见荀彧虚弱地说：“明公不可如此，上下有别……”  
权：你魏好正经呃。  
丕：然而荀彧话音未落，已经昏了过去，曹操心急如焚，正打算打横抱起荀彧，却发现抱不起来。  
权：嗨，曹操是习武之人，荀彧一介书生又没多重，怎么会抱不起来呢？  
丕：因为太矮，抱起来之后荀彧的脚都能够着地，像是被拖着走。  
权：你这样说你爸知道吗？  
丕：台上无大小。  
权：台下立新坟。  
丕：笔友你诚心咒我，我心伤悲啊。  
权：你赶紧换一个。  
丕：那就拿你们江东来说吧。  
权：江东？我看你能说个什么花出来。  
丕：孙策和周瑜。  
权：模范夫夫。  
丕：平定江东之初，经历了曲阿一场大战之后，周瑜和孙权站在小山坡顶上。  
权：又是小山坡。  
丕：周瑜正在向孙策报告伤亡情况，却因太累而支撑不住摔倒了，孙策一把将周瑜拉入自己的怀抱里，周瑜吓了一跳，略有些尴尬地说：“将军不可如此，山坡下还有将士看着呢。”孙策抱得更紧了些说：“可你我更是兄弟！”  
权：这……这俩本来就是结义兄弟嘛，都不算君臣了！再换一个。  
丕：要求真多。那就说你和陆逊吧。  
权：我们可从来没滚过什么山坡啊！  
丕：这是创新嘛。石亭之战后，陆逊回到武昌，笔友你在江边设宴迎接。  
权：还真有这事。  
丕：陆逊同你站在大石头上，正在向你汇报工作。  
权：为什么我们不是小山坡？  
丕：江边哪有小山坡。说着说着，陆逊过于劳累摔倒了。  
权：那我肯定赶紧拉住伯言，让他吃好喝好，和他一起跳舞，再脱我的衣服披到他身上。  
丕：不，还记得你们是在江边的大石头上吗。  
权：所以？  
丕：一只陆逊一张嘴，两只眼睛两条腿，扑通一声掉下水。  
权：下去吧你！


	6. 国际化+赤壁版送情郎

节目：国际化  
表演者：孙权 曹丕

权：各位观众朋友们大家好！  
丕：过年好！  
权：想必大家对我们已经很熟悉了，我身边这位是我的搭档魏文帝曹丕曹子桓。  
丕：是我呀。  
权：那您认识我是谁吗？  
丕：这还能不认识，我的好笔友，东吴大帝孙权孙仲谋。  
权：不对！从今天起请叫我，Sun Power。  
丕：哦，你这是孙权兽超进化，太阳能孙权兽？  
权：什么玩意儿，我是数码宝贝吗，还太阳能！  
丕：你自己说的Sun Power。  
权：没文化，太阳能那是solar power。  
丕：多新鲜，那你说说Sun Power是什么。  
权：是我的英文名。孙，Sun。权，Power。孙权，Sun Power。  
丕：就这个？这翻译和信达雅八杆子打不着，哪有又意译又音译的。  
权：你别管那么多，以后我就要用这个英文名行走江湖了。  
丕：你怎么突然想不开要给自己取个英文名？  
权：这还不是你害的。  
丕：我？  
权：你，就是你。看过我们节目的朋友可能知道，之前我这笔友讲了一段“冰与火之歌：三国的纷争”，这故事让我意识到了国际化的重要性。您想啊，我们三国故事要想冲出国门，必须得国际化。  
丕：国际化是很重要。  
权：想要国际化，就得从有外国名字开始。  
丕：怎么必须要有外国名字了呢，拼音不是用的好好的吗？  
权：拼音，拼音多容易出问题闹误会。  
丕：学术界不一直这么用，有什么毛病？  
权：我举个例子你就明白了，比如说曹操。  
丕：我父亲。  
权：曹操的拼音写作Cao Cao。  
丕：这不挺好的。  
权：外国人看着就纳闷了，怎么有人姓和名一个样啊，你听过叫斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基·斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基的吗？  
丕：我只听过阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮。  
权：你怀疑你在开车，但我没有证据。  
丕：拼音写出来一样的例子也不只这一个，读音不同不就行了。  
权：读出来就跟成问题了，外国人又没有四种音调。  
丕：这个倒是。  
权：就见那些个外国人尝试着用英文的发音方法念，念出来是“靠 靠”。  
丕：这不就是读音怪了点。  
权：“靠”听起来像英文里的什么，朋友们，奶牛的那个cow啊。  
丕：嗨，敢情我父亲就成了牛牛？  
权：这个外号和他小名阿瞒其实差不多，都没什么枭雄气概。  
丕：太阳能也没有枭雄气概。  
权：那是两回事，所以我就说嘛，拼音容易出毛病，比如我笔友的名字的拼音。  
丕：Cao Pi怎么了？  
权：你知道外国人读这个怎么读吗？  
丕：怎么读？  
权：“靠！π！”  
丕：原来我是个数学常数。  
权：充分表达了大家看到数学的恐惧之情。  
丕：没有这回事。  
权：当然了，要是翻译回中文还能给笔友找回点面子。  
丕：怎么说？  
权：按照我们刚才那个Cao等于牛的概念，笔友你这名字不得了啊，牛啤啊！  
丕：我宁愿当数学常数。  
权：当然了，直接用拼音也有好处，比如说我们家。  
丕：孙家。  
权：拼音是Sun，太阳，充分展现了我们孙家旭日东升的气势和如日中天的实力。  
丕：我看是日薄西山的结局。  
权：笔友你这可就不厚道了。  
丕：哪有你这样往脸上贴金的。  
权：我说的是实话，你要是不满意，我们可以换个语言。  
丕：换个语言？  
权：对，又不是全世界都说英文，国际化也得需要不同语言版本。  
丕：比方说？  
权：韩语。  
丕：韩国深受中华文化影响，韩语里应该早就有了我们这些人的名字才对。  
权：是这样，但是不晓得是谁翻译得，非常别扭。  
丕：你举个例子。  
权：就还是说曹操吧。  
丕：又是我父亲。  
权：在韩语里，曹操这个名字，得不了。韩语里的曹操，知道写作什么嘛，丕丕。  
丕：诶。  
权：没喊你，我是说曹操的名字写作丕丕。  
丕：哪有写作这个的！  
权：那两个字长得真的和丕丕一模一样！  
丕：韩语是表音文字，你要看读做什么更重要。  
权：读音那就更不得了，读作jojo。  
丕：我父亲下一秒就【jojo立】我不做人了！  
权：好端端的为何突然想开了？  
丕：被你气的。  
权：你怎么还是不满意，那就试试意译。  
丕：按照名字的含义来翻译，就翻译出了你那个太阳能。  
权：意译其他人的名字也很贴切，完美意译出字本身的含义，还能和人物性格结合起来。  
丕：那可真的是要信达雅了，你不能行。  
权：我当然可以。举个例子，你那个相好的。  
丕：谁？  
权：司马懿。意译出来是什么，Sima Nice。  
丕：还nice？我先生哪里和nice沾边了，不，不是这个意思，先生还是很nice的。但是好端端一个懿怎么给翻译成nice了？  
权：懿不就是美好的意思嘛。再举个相似的例子，郭嘉，Guo Good。  
丕：确实是很相似，都没差了，这都是什么小学生词汇。  
权：嘉言懿行，是不是good words and nice behavior！  
丕：就你这个文化水平也好意思劝学……  
权：那我们来一个高级的，曹操。  
丕：怎么还是我父亲。意译出来是什么？  
权：Cao……Fuck！  
丕：好端端的你怎么骂人啊！  
权：我没有。  
丕：你居然在这大庭广众朗朗乾坤说f-word！  
权：我没有，我这不是在翻译嘛，意译！  
丕：我父亲的名字，Cao F-word？  
权：曹，操。  
丕：你怎么不死一死去，那是品格操守的操！  
权：那就，Cao Virtue。  
丕：这听起来怎么这么别扭，不是很能和人物性格相结合。  
权：你也知道你爸缺德啊。  
丕：欸，怎么说咱爹呢。

返场送情郎  
表演者：孙权 曹丕

一不叫你忧来，二不叫你愁啊  
三不叫你把长江错认成小水沟啊  
这一条本是江东千里的天堑啊  
你北方哪有江有的都是臭水沟  
呀依呀依儿喂

孙仲谋我送曹丞相啊（哟哟！）  
送到了赤壁东呀  
正赶上这个老天爷刮起了东南风啊  
刮风总比下点小雨儿好啊  
雨下大了涨大水能把你儿子吓跑  
呀依呀依儿喂

孙仲谋我送曹丞相啊（哟哟！）  
送到了赤壁南呀  
打南岸就开出了两队蒙冲诈降船啊  
船里装枯柴里面浇上油啊  
趁刮风点上火烧你个片甲不留  
呀依呀依儿喂

孙仲谋我送曹丞相啊（哟哟！）  
送到了赤壁西呀  
华容道那个不好走全都是烂泥啊  
好走不送瞧你走那么急啊  
下次别不听劝非来长江找晦气  
呀依呀依儿喂

孙仲谋我送曹丞相啊（哟哟！）  
送到了赤壁北呀  
一抬头我就看见了王八驮石碑啊  
若问这王八犯了什么罪啊  
只因为他说相声桌子挡住了腿  
【以下画面过于血腥不宜播放】


	7. 找工作

节目：找工作  
表演者：孙策 周瑜

策：谢谢各位今天来支持我们。刚才我弟弟和他搭档给您说了一段相声，最后返场唱的这首小曲儿，我个人特别的喜欢。  
瑜：赤壁版送情郎。  
策：这首小曲儿是我义弟的成名曲。  
瑜：我就是古琴弹个伴奏，唱还是至尊主唱。  
策：不管怎么说，刚才的唱也很不错，现在让他们二位下去休息，换上我们兄弟二人来给您接着说相声。今天是我们第一次登台演出，但先前想看我们俩搭档表演的呼声就特别高。  
瑜：为什么呢？  
策：因为江东粉丝们觉得咱们社偏心，搞地域歧视，尽是魏国的演员，江东演员太少。  
瑜：那季汉的粉丝还没说话呢。  
策：季汉活在包袱里，该知足了。  
瑜：为了避免你拉仇恨，我正经解释一下，并不是每个人都适合上台或者愿意上台，再者，除了台上的演员，社里还有很多其他的工作人员，比如编剧组就有不少季汉人。  
策：你这不就是说季汉没有幽默细胞吗，这话我同意，说相声得看适不适合，我就特别适合。  
瑜：何以见得？  
策：我，你看看我，仔细地瞧好了，非常符合逗哏演员的形象。  
瑜：逗哏演员该是什么形象？  
策：美姿颜，好笑语。  
瑜：地主家的傻儿子。  
策：那是仲谋。我和孙权呢，看上去就像异父异母的亲兄弟。  
瑜：你说这话小心回家被伯父伯母打。  
策：我的意思就是，我这样帅气的小伙子，非常适合当逗哏，往这里一站，天生就吸引观众的目光。捧哏演员的要求就不一样了，一般来说要傻一点，胖一点，老实一点，整个气质要次一等。  
瑜：傻一点，胖一点，老实一点，整个气质要次一等，我？  
策：但是！但是，公瑾就和别的捧哏不一样，我们俩一起往台上一站，没人看我了，都看捧哏去了，还好按照规矩捧哏的得看逗哏的，逗哏的得看观众，这就形成了一个目光的循环。  
瑜：那你别总就着我的话筒，快看观众去。  
策：我这不是看看观众到底在看什么嘛。  
瑜：咱们社的捧哏也没一个符合那些个捧哏形象要求的。  
策：这就是为什么我老说贵社吃枣药丸。  
瑜：伯符，原来今天是你的封箱演出。  
策：吃枣药丸是一个美好的愿望。当然啦，如果三国曲艺社倒闭了，王八蛋班主欠下三点五个亿带着他的司马懿跑了，我们没有办法，都得另寻出路。  
瑜：另寻出路也不难。  
策：像我们俩这样的帅哥，另寻出路很简单，实在不行还能出道成为偶像。但是对于仲谋这孩子，唉，我这个作长兄甚是忧虑啊。  
瑜：至尊有神武雄才，区区再就业，应当不在话下。  
策：公瑾，这你就不如我了解仲谋了。他当主公自然优秀，又遗传了我们孙家的幽默感。但现在都9021年了，没了说相声的工作，难道要让他在共和国里当皇帝？前两天我看了他的简历，就那玩意儿肯定直接被各大hr刷掉看都不会多看一眼的。  
瑜：至尊原来还有简历。以伯符之见，简历能怎么改进？  
策：首先是照片，照片最重要了，多少hr只看照片就决定要不要留下应聘者。  
瑜：我怎么觉得我们江东的招聘策略就是这样……  
策：但是仲谋的照片，他居然把《历代帝王图》里的画像给放上去了，hr看到都得给吓死。  
瑜：毕竟没有其他的画像。  
策：这哪儿行啊，我看至少得选个老三国剧照，新三国也很不错，就是容易被错认成秦昭襄王，要是走高p路线，什么三国志、全战，甚至无双、三杀，都是可以的嘛。  
瑜：你说的这些都是二次创作，版权怎么办？  
策：这不是问题，重点是要突出形象气质佳，最好能有碧眸，假装是外国人，公司都会抢着要。  
瑜；照片有了，内容怎么修改呢？  
策：这也不难。hr怎么直观感受到我们家仲谋的优秀呢，就需要各种数字。比方说，赤壁之战大破曹军二十万，二十万，黑体加粗，气势一下子就出来了，要是不满意，适当地夸张一下，大破曹军八十万，黑体加粗——  
瑜：二十万到八十万，四倍了，这是适当地夸张？  
策：又不是没人这么夸张过……好吧好吧，那就多增加一些具体案例，夷陵之战，大破刘军五万，石亭之战，大破曹军十万，合肥之战，送去经验十万——  
瑜：伯符，最后这个不好吧。  
策：没事没事，我早说过，“举江东之众，决机於两陈之间，与天下争衡，卿不如我”。再说hr要是问到面试最难问题之“你有什么缺点”，就可以用此作答。  
瑜：哦？还有这样的面试问题？  
策：这个问题的关键，就是先说一个缺点，然后通过具体案例把这个缺点圆成一个优点。举个例子，公瑾，现在我面试你。  
瑜：当初寿春初见似乎是我千里迢迢去面试的义兄才对。  
策：我们重启一下，现在假装是我面试你。  
瑜：嗯，义兄你有什么问题要问吗？  
策：怎么感觉还是你在面试我……咳，公瑾，你觉得你有什么缺点？  
瑜：我有些强迫症，比如人家曲子谈错了就忍不住要回头去看。  
策：好，你现在想想怎么把它说成优点。  
瑜：做事严谨，就算偶尔强迫症，也不会影响到工作的正常进展，准确的来说，无论伤病还是强迫症都不能影响到我工作的热情。  
策：满分回答！公瑾果然英隽异才。那我们再来模拟一下仲谋的面试场景，我来演面试官，你演仲谋。  
瑜：我是你弟弟？  
策：你本来就是我弟弟。预备，开始！孙权先生，请问你有什么缺点？  
瑜：我，带了十万人去合肥，败了不止一次？  
策：现在把这个说成优点。  
瑜：你觉得该怎么说？  
策：简单，这说明屡战屡败，啊不，屡败屡战！更说明福大命大运气好。  
瑜：看来伯符你的确对找工作非常有心得。  
策：那当然，我这是从hr的角度出发，毕竟当年面试了多少优秀人才。  
瑜：那你对应聘者的角度有什么经验吗？  
策：我这不是成功站在了这里说相声嘛！  
瑜：就相声啊。


	8. 我要无双化

节目： 我要无双化  
表演者：钟繇 荀攸

繇：感谢各位的热情掌声！  
攸：谢谢。  
繇：当然，更要感谢班主终于把雪藏的在后台的我们放了出来，再不放出来都没人认识我们了。  
攸：现在看来就不该把您放出来。  
繇：在这里做个自我介绍，我是钟繇，这位是我的搭档荀攸，我对公达可谓是相当敬仰。  
攸：不敢当。  
繇：虽然说我们都是从小一起长起来的，但我就比不上人家。人家是大魏谋主，而我不过是小小一个太傅。  
攸：您这个太傅可比我厉害。  
繇：你谦虚了，不过有一点，我确实不如公达。新出的真三国无双8，想必大家也都有所耳闻，好多粉丝刚刚看到人设图透都惊呆了：有生之年荀攸居然无双化了！而我呢，还是一个大众脸。  
攸：这确实谁都没想到。  
繇：搞得我现在很难受，那天钟会要在家里玩这个，让我直接把ps4电源拔了，我说，儿啊，你那俊脸着实好看，但老父亲我那大众脸实在看不下去啊。  
攸：您别那么悲伤，我之前不也大众脸了那么久吗。  
繇：对啊，你可以，我为什么不可以？所以我现在的愿望非常强烈：我要无双化！  
攸：好！  
繇：无双春风吹满地，吹满地春风吹满地，三国人民真争气，真争气人民真争气，这个世界真奇妙，公达他都无双化了——  
攸：我看您这是想成为孔明、王司徒那样的鬼畜明星。  
繇：那公达你以过来人的经验给我出出主意，你说我该怎么办？  
攸：要我说，您得研究为什么其他人无双化了，哪些特点是他们有的但是你没有的，再改善自身条件，有的放矢。  
繇：说得对，你看人家不愧是谋主，就连这么一个小问题分析起来也是头头是道，所以我私下也琢磨了。  
攸：用功了。  
繇：对，我还真得出了一个结论。  
攸：是公式？  
繇：不是，我总结出了一个规律。  
攸：您给说说。  
繇：人设！要想无双化，首先得有个好人设。  
攸：现在都讲究人设要立住了。  
繇：你看看无双化的那些个角色，哪个不是有鲜明的人设，首先得有招粉丝喜欢的人设才能让公司心甘情愿无双化。  
攸：哪样的人设才能无双化？  
繇：我这不是正打算说嘛。人设也分很多种，就比如说第一种，最简单的，着重描写人物的一个特点，到什么程度呢，只要一说到这个人就想到这个特点，只要一说到这个特点就想到这个人，这叫人与人设合二为一。  
攸：您说得太抽象，得举个例子。  
繇：例子很简单，比方说三国英雄里最有人气的其中一位，周瑜。  
攸：江东的人气担当。  
繇：更是颜值担当！长壮有姿貌，真真是美周郎。  
攸：颜值是周瑜的特点了？  
繇：那可不是。  
攸：但咱们私下提到他，当年也没见过本人，不知颜值到底有多高，所以说的不都是诸如赤壁之战一类的事迹吗？  
繇：这你就不明白了，立人设首先要吸引人，他的事迹都是围绕着颜值这个特点进行对人物魅力的补充说明，但真正最有效的还是那颜值。你要宣传他，哗哗几个大字打出去，“三国第一美男周瑜”，先不提是否真实，但气派是足够了，小姑娘们看着都激动了，尖叫了，上蹿下跳了，当然必须得无双化。  
攸：就这样宣传？  
繇：这只是一个总纲领。你看那些小姑娘都是怎么说的，“这样的美貌是真实的吗！和赤壁火焰一起燃烧的美貌！连陈寿一个写史书的大叔的心也狙击的美貌！”。  
攸：就只有美貌二字。  
繇：还有不同风格的，你听啊，“周瑜大人世界第一帅气！被全江东上下敬仰着的周瑜大人啊，赤壁的表现真的是人类吗！不管何时何地都是纵火之力全开呢！我活在世上唯一的理由就是为了见到周瑜大人！”。  
攸：所以小乔夫人无双化的人设是这么来的。  
繇：粉丝嘛。你看我们平时演出结束，后台门口堵门的姑娘们，举着周瑜的灯牌和手幅，见到偶像都快哭出来了：“周瑜大人！你要好好休息！周瑜大人！你看看我们给你送的防晒霜！你都晒黑了——”  
攸：那这样宣传效果好吗？  
繇：那当然，你说现在提到周瑜是不是想到他帅，说到美男子是不是想到周瑜？  
攸：好像是有些。  
繇：这就对了，找到一个突出特点立人设。  
攸：那您呢？  
繇：我嘛，唉我也是想了很久啊，字写得好这的确是我的特点了，但是这年头“书法家”就是无聊枯燥老古董的代名词。公达，咱们认识那么多年，你对我最熟悉，你觉得我有什么特别突出的特点可以用来塑造人设？  
攸：您……  
繇：对，你快想想。  
攸：贫。  
繇：这个就别提了。  
攸：诸位说，一个听说好朋友会死得比自己早之后，第一反应是要帮好朋友嫁小妾的人；一个想要笔法书想到狂锤自己胸口三天，差点把自己锤死的人；一个想要休妻又碍于领导施压不能休，所以狂吃花椒来抗议的人，是不是贫得慌？  
繇：荀公达，你今天的话太多了。再说，我是那样的人吗。  
攸：是。  
繇：就算我贫，也没法打造成一个成功的人设。  
攸：那您怎么办？  
繇：这不是还有第二种人设类型吗。第二种，就是结合人物一个具体的已知事迹，夸张并创作出新的人设内容。  
攸：这您还得举例子。  
繇：当然，比如说我们的同事，也算是半个老乡，郭嘉。  
攸：大魏人气王。  
繇：郭嘉这个形象的建立，就和周瑜不一样。  
攸：哦？  
繇：现在提到郭嘉，好多那些粉丝就想到放荡不羁但神机妙算的病弱浪子。  
攸：还真是。  
繇：那得看是放荡不羁到什么程度，神机妙算到什么程度，病弱浪子又到什么程度，这就是夸张和创作。比方说，这个形象最初是怎么来的呢，不就是因为陈群一句行治不检。  
攸：有这么一句话。  
繇：先要解读这句话，什么叫行治不检，那肯定是说郭嘉这个人不守礼法，不学点好，平生三大爱好，抽烟喝酒烫头！  
攸：那是于谦。  
繇：就是这么个意思。这就开始创作了，既然他是军师祭酒，祭酒嘛，那肯定得喜欢喝酒，然后得有夸张，喜欢喝酒到什么程度呢，随身带着酒，身体不好也要拼命喝，这又解释了为什么早亡。  
攸：因果关系。  
繇：对，这还不够。继续放荡不羁行治不检，那得与多名女性同时拥有不正当关系，泡遍各种妹子，原创的、穿越的、历史的……还要生活作风不端正，黄赌毒一个都不能少。  
攸：等会儿，您这哪是郭嘉，这不是董卓吗？  
繇：欸，这还不算什么。行治不检，单撩女性还不够，男性也不能放过，最好是魏国从上到下从内到外都和他有纠葛，被他的聪明才智所吸引，都想与他发生关系，再厉害点连隔壁江东、季汉也都可以是后备资源。  
攸：这创作夸张也太过头了。  
繇：那我还没说到神机妙算这条线呢。  
攸：这确实是奉孝的特点，不需要什么创作和夸张。  
繇：这倒是，这个特点一句话概括就是，“要是郭嘉还活着，大魏早就一统全宇宙了”。  
攸：也那没那么厉害。  
繇：可不能这样说，至少别人的人设就跃然纸上了，吸粉无数了，成功无双化了。  
攸：那您？  
繇：我也想过，比方说你给我的十二奇策。  
攸：对，您后来有没有整理好出版？  
繇：实不相瞒，没有。  
攸：那这得怎么创作和夸张？  
繇：这容易，我拖稿啊。人有多大胆，DDL拖多晚，拖稿一时爽，一直拖稿一直爽。完结是不可能完结的，这辈子都不可能完结的，只有无限拖延才能勉强维持得了生活这样子。  
攸：您这样我都想打您。  
繇：我咕咕我骄傲，我咕咕我自豪。  
攸：合着您那小儿子也是您拖延症晚期拖到了七十四岁才生的？  
繇：哪有生孩子也咕咕的。  
攸：您不是要立一个鸽子精人设吗。  
繇：这也不成，虽然拉近了与粉丝们的距离，但搞不好官方一高兴，把我的无双化也无限咕咕了。  
攸：那还有其他人设模式吗？  
繇：有，第三种，反差萌。  
攸：这次简洁明了。  
繇：反差萌其实是现在最热门的人设，讲究一个，表面看起来一个样，实际上是另一个样。  
攸：那您还得举个例子。  
繇：孙权，这各位都熟悉。表面看起来是个东吴大帝，实际上非常妩媚。  
攸：这评价还不是拜您所赐。  
繇：再比如说曹丕，表面看起来怀有狼子野心，为达目的不择手段，实际上热爱生活，没事就吃吃水果写写诗，还特别有孝心，前些年给我又是送鼎又是送菊花的。  
攸：这就是反差萌？  
繇：对，反差萌是说到一个人，你想到一个特点，但你万万想不到他还有完全不同的其他特点，这么一碰撞，人设就出来了，人气也上去了。  
攸：那您怎么才能反差萌呢？  
繇：这也不难，比方说，我表面看起来是一个书法家，实际上是一个拖延症晚期。  
攸：我觉得这两者不冲突，甚至非常和谐。  
繇：那你说怎么制造反差？  
攸：按照那个思路，您表面是德高望重的太傅，从头到尾大风大浪都见识过了，文能写书法武能守关中，实际上是七十四岁还能生儿子，又喜欢与人说笑。就可以变成喜欢讲为老不尊的黄段子爷爷人设。  
繇：你少说两句吧，人设崩了。  
攸：所以要我说，您就别搞这些虚的人设，踏踏实实的。您看我没有人设，不也一样无双化了吗？  
繇：没有人设？各位看，他这就进入人设在说话了。  
攸：我也有人设？  
繇：诸位不了解，我身边这位的人设，和其他人还有区别，是经过了曹操官方认证。“外愚内智，外怯内勇，外弱内强”，典型的反差萌人设。  
攸：明公是这样说过。  
繇：这几句话是什么意思呢，就是说荀攸，我的搭档，看上去又傻又弱。  
攸：嗯。  
繇：实际上也又傻又弱。  
攸：嗯？  
繇：啊不对，实际上非常智勇无双。  
攸：过奖。  
繇：你看！这叫什么，这叫切开黑！  
攸：切开黑是贾诩。  
繇：你没好到哪里去，而且你可是打小就切开黑，这点我最清楚。  
攸：您比我大六岁。  
繇：公达小时候，看上去是十岁的外表，四岁的智商。  
攸：我这发育也太缓慢了。  
繇：那时候荀彧荀令君，王佐之才，诸位也都知道，公达的小叔，才四岁。  
攸：对。  
繇：那时候你俩看上去智商差不多。  
攸：别提那个。  
繇：但是这只是表象，实际上公达总喜欢逗文若玩，相当不尊重长辈。文若那时候小，公达也小，没取字，所以文若都叫公达“攸侄”。被一个奶娃娃总这么叫，公达就有点不高兴了，就想让文若换个称呼喊自己。  
攸：换什么呢？  
繇：这就是个问题，公达想了半天，干脆直接叫名字，至少不用被提醒辈分问题。他就拿个果脯去贿赂文若。  
攸：贿赂……  
繇：公达跟文若一脸严肃地说，你们别笑，公达从小就能一脸严肃。公达说：“小叔，我叫什么名字？”文若一想，坏了，大侄子傻了，连自己叫什么都不知道了，也认真回答：“荀攸。”公达说：“欸，对，那您就叫我名字好不好？”文若点点头，喊他：“攸侄。”  
攸：怎么还带辈分。  
繇：公达纠正他：“只叫名字。”文若小时候可乖了，听话，就喊他：“攸。”公达这下心里舒坦啊，递他一片果脯：“再喊一声好不好？”文若为了果脯，就开始一声一声地念：“攸。攸。攸攸切克闹——”  
攸：大魏饶舌冠军不是我小叔。  
繇：好了，那就给各位说个正经的。文若小时候，小朋友嘛，特别喜欢问问题，我们家钟会小时候也这样。有次文若就逮住公达开始问：攸侄，为什么你话那么少呀？为什么我身上总是香香的呀？为什么钟家那个大哥哥那么帅呀？  
攸：你要脸吗。  
繇：这些都好解释，接着文若问了个“我是从哪里来的”，这可把公达问住了，他也才十岁，他哪知道这个呀。  
攸：那我怎么回答呢？  
繇：你想了半天，也不能不回答，也不能胡说，于是你就说，“小叔是天上神仙下凡来的”。  
攸：没办法。  
繇：文若一开始也不信，公达硬是解释了一番，还真是那么回事。  
攸：那我怎么切开黑了？  
繇：这就说回来，公达都没给文若解释清楚他不是天上神仙这件事情，小孩子回家去之后就不吃饭了，可把大家都急坏了，问了半天这孩子，长得就跟个小白团子似的，眨着眼睛奶声奶气说，我们神仙是不需要吃饭的。后来但凡有什么事，公达就喊文若“神仙小叔”，能让文若害羞的，这可是头一次。  
攸：后来别的事情也不少。  
繇：欢乐的时间总是短暂的，也没机会说了。我们站在这里和您各位分享一些生活中有趣的小事，希望您开心一笑，我们就圆满了。下次您来，我们接着和您聊那些年让荀令君害羞过的事。  
攸：三国曲艺社，封箱！


	9. 拆伙

节目：拆伙  
表演者：曹丕 孙权

丕：各位朋友们好久不见！  
权：过年好！  
丕：我在这里携我异父异母的亲兄弟孙权一起给大家拜年了！  
权：祝大家——等等，我是你的谁？  
丕：异父异母的亲兄弟啊。  
权：异父异母，怎么还能亲兄弟？  
丕：我父亲是这么说的，生子当如……  
权：嗯？  
丕：……那个谁嘛。我们家里弟弟们都叫我三哥，就是因为二哥的位置一直给你留着，大过年的，二哥，要常回家看看啊。  
权：谁是你二哥！  
丕：我们这是情比金坚，虽非兄弟，更胜兄弟。  
权：没有人要和你更胜兄弟，好好拜年。  
丕：那我祝大家在新的一年里，福如赵子龙，寿比孙仲谋！  
权：又有我什么事儿！  
丕：这是吉祥话，笔友你可能不是很有文化所以不清楚…  
权：你才没文化，不是福如东海寿比南山吗？  
丕：我这不是为了加一些三国的元素嘛，咱们可是三国曲艺社。  
权：没听说过。  
丕：我给各位解释解释，福如赵子龙，因为赵子龙幸运EX。  
权：他运气特别好吗？  
丕：众所周知，自古枪兵幸运E！  
权：是这样。  
丕：赵云作为一个枪兵，居然可以寿终正寝，这绝对是EX的幸运值。  
权：我怎么觉得很牵强…  
丕：这我小声和你说，你别告诉别人，就是因为找了一圈发现咱们三国实在没谁比较幸运，所以才…  
权：那又不缺长寿的！  
丕：笔友你是长寿中最出名的，名人里最长寿的。  
权：少来，你那相好的司马懿活得比我长还比我有名。  
丕：但是先生的名字和赵子龙不押韵。  
权：我怀疑你在针对我。  
丕：怎么会呢，咱们是情胜兄弟的笔友啊。  
权：我迟早得和你拆伙。  
丕：拆伙？诸位听听，他倒好意思先说拆伙，我都还没说什么呢，想不到你是这样无情无耻无理取闹的笔友。  
权：不是，又怎么了？  
丕：你知道别人是怎么说咱们的吗？  
权：怎么说的？  
丕：曹丕和孙权，虚假的笔友组。  
权：那谁是真的？  
丕：你那侄外孙和他的跨国恋男友，那才是真正的笔友组。  
权：等会儿，谁和谁？  
丕：我男朋友的女婿和他的跨国恋男友啊。  
权：我怎么更不明白了？  
丕：陆抗和羊祜，羊大将军和陆大司马，明白了吗？  
权：你早说清楚不就成了。  
丕：人家，真正的笔友组。  
权：凭啥呢？  
丕：你还好意思问，你看看别人，两军阵前相安无事，又是送药又是送酒，有来有往的，这才是真正的“君住长江南，我住长江北，日日思君不见君，共饮长江水”啊，就不知道有没有真的效仿华元夜登子反之床……诶诶诶笔友你干嘛呢？  
权：给伯言打电话！  
丕：孩子谈恋爱，笔友就别棒打鸳鸯了。  
权：还不是你先提起来的。  
丕：我提还不是因为你对我太不厚道！  
权：我有吗？  
丕：你说说，别人留下了“羊陆之交”这样的成语，咱们这个笔友组留下个什么？  
权：咱们留下了……无数欢笑？  
丕：笔友，这几年的情爱与时光，终究是错付了……那年杏花微雨，你说你要把儿子给我，或许一开始便都是错的……  
权：桓桓，拿错剧本了。  
丕：笔友，想不到你也爱看这个。  
权：我不是我没有你别乱说啊。  
丕：正经的，人家是惺惺相惜，咱们是搞笑团体，怎么争笔友组这个名字啊。  
权：有一说一，咱们争不过人家，你我都有责任。  
丕：咱们不是“狠心渣男脚踏两只船辜负痴情笔友”的剧情吗？  
权：你自己说，要是我像陆抗一样给你送酒，你会怎么做？  
丕：当然是喝了啊，我可从来没有怀疑过笔友你会给我下毒。  
权：然后呢？  
丕：然后必须得写诗写信写诏书吐槽这酒有那——么难喝，再赏赐给大家，独难喝不如众难喝。  
权：诸位看看，这不是搞笑团体还能是什么？  
丕：……你是对的。不管怎么说，现在笔友组这个名号已经要被抢走了，以后我们还怎么搭档？  
权：换个名号不就得了。  
丕：说得轻巧，笔友你随随便便想一个出来？  
权：参考一下别的组合的名字呗。  
丕：哎呀，搭档那么久了，笔友你总算说了句人话。  
权：感情平时给你捧的都不是人。  
丕：我也不是没有参考过别的组合，但实在是难啊。  
权：你说说看。  
丕：比方说用地名。张绣和贾诩，宛城组。李典和乐进，合肥组。  
权：不对啊，合肥还有张辽呢。  
丕：看来笔友果然对合肥印象深刻，可惜单身狗没有人权。  
权：八百警告。  
丕：但是咱们没法用地名啊。  
权：长江组不可以吗？  
丕：所有跨江cp不都可以那么用？还不是笔友不来和我面基。  
权：又怪我。  
丕：除了地名，还可以用象征比喻。  
权：这个文雅。  
丕：比如说最著名的，刘备和诸葛亮的鱼水。荀令君和郭祭酒，颍川双花。还有秦孝公和商君的青山松柏，听着多好听啊。  
权：那咱们呢？  
丕：咱们……你属狗，我属兔……兔犬俱敝？兔死狗烹？  
权：就没个寓意好点的吗！  
丕：还有一种名号，是把这两人牢牢联系在一起的事。  
权：比如呢？  
丕：陆逊和朱然，纵火组。姜维和夏侯霸，北伐组。姜维和钟会，谋反组。诶对了，这里我一定要澄清一下，有人把我和钟会说成谋反组也太过分了，逼人禅让的事情怎么能叫谋反呢？  
权：瞧你那不要脸的样子。  
丕：但这种取名风格的确比较适合我和笔友。  
权：牢牢把你我联系在一起的……咱们照这个应该是……  
丕：……儿子？  
【台下：诶！】  
丕：这还是头一次见着主动让台上占便宜的观众。  
权：你瞧仔细了，那是观众吗，那是你儿子！  
丕：元仲也来看演出啦。  
权：你先别说这个，儿子组是什么名字！  
丕：把你我牢牢联系在一起的可不就是儿子嘛。  
权：谁跟你有这联系了，我儿子是我儿子。  
丕：可不是嘛，有的笔友始终不愿意把儿子送过来，我一心想建立这联系都难啊。  
权：我有个解决方法。  
丕：你就别……你什么？  
权：我有个建议，能让我们真正建立起来基于儿子的联系。  
丕：今天晚上第二句人话，笔友你快说。  
权：当初你写给我的那封信，说只要我把孙登送去洛阳，孙登早上来，你晚上就下令让魏国军队撤防。有这回事吧？  
丕：是啊，此言之诚有如大江啊。  
权：咱们为了公平起见，反正你也不喜欢你那便宜儿子曹叡，只要你把曹叡送来建业，曹叡早上来，我晚上就下令我方军队撤防，此言之诚也如大江啊。  
丕：笔友，作为一个捧哏，你的话太多了。  
权：你看，不愿意吧，都是塑料笔友情。  
丕：诶，我可没说不愿意。  
权：你还真要共享儿子？  
丕：你等我问问啊。【对着台下】元仲！你乐不乐意去你孙二伯家过年啊！  
权：去你的吧！


	10. 直播相声

节目：直播相声  
表演者：钟繇 荀攸

繇：各位能听到吗？我摄像头开了吧？大家好啊，欢迎来到三国曲艺社直播间，点关注，不迷路，双击666刷起来！感谢“清河鹿麋”宝宝送的火箭！  
攸：您等会儿，这都什么跟什么，晚节不保了。  
繇：这不是头一次直播讲相声，不习惯嘛，我就学习了一下别人平时是怎么直播的。  
攸：咱们平时那开场用着挺好。  
繇：那不成。咱们平时一上来就先鞠躬，现在一鞠躬，屏幕里人都没了，观众只能欣赏我们家美丽的墙壁。  
攸：您瞧弹幕，他们都在说想看墙壁上钟大书法家的作品。  
繇：那回头做个现在年轻人喜欢的vlog，给大家慢慢欣赏我们家墙上的书法。  
攸：就算不鞠躬，原本的开场也挺好啊。  
繇：就那个“感谢观众朋友们的热情掌声”？直播连掌声都听不到，这样开场多没气氛。  
攸：不然呢？  
繇：感谢观众朋友们的热情火箭！  
攸：这火箭迟早把您家炸了。  
繇：公达不要这样说，我家就是你家，炸了多不好啊。  
攸：我来给各位翻译，他想的就是家里炸了，多个理由不更文。  
繇：公达你就别拆我老底了。说实话，这直播相声，我们也是被迫的。曹班主前些日子下命令，说全国人民关在家里不能去小剧场之后，我们三国曲艺社都快被大家遗忘了，为了保护我们最喜欢的曲艺社，曹班主要让我们成为偶像……  
攸：您又要去跳pick me pick me up了。  
繇：一时激动说错了，是网络营业。  
攸：直播相声。  
繇：是，但这确实是具有挑战性的一件事，主要是观众关在家里，我们也关在家里，多有不便。  
攸：舞台上和镜头前确实有很大区别。  
繇：平时舞台上都得收拾得跟个人似的，大褂，水裤，布鞋，熏香扑粉，看上去多好。直播就不一样了，比如镜头只能拍到上半身，那我上身是大褂，下面穿个粉色珊瑚绒睡裤，踩个毛绒绒兔子拖鞋，也没人知道。  
攸：现在咱们知道了，我把摄像机拿起来，您给各位展示一下您的大褂混搭。  
繇：公达你别，我穿没穿你最清楚。  
攸：这什么虎狼之词。  
繇：说真的，要是只穿个大褂，下面光腿光脚也没人看得出来。南方就不行了，没暖气只穿大褂哪里顶得住，所以你们也别在弹幕里问什么孙郎周郎是不是春节吃胖些了，那都是太冷了在大褂里面塞的毛衣。  
攸：都不容易。  
繇：何止这些，就拿曹班主来说，诸位可能都没怎么看到曹班主直播相声吧，知道为什么吗？  
攸：因为他爸不准。  
繇：嗨，这个都是次要问题。主要问题是，曹班主人在洛阳，他搭档孙仲谋人在南京，他俩只能连麦直播相声。  
攸：是有些麻烦。  
繇：连麦就连出问题来了。那天曹班主和孙仲谋，曹班主和孙仲谋……我怎么这么叫着别扭得很？  
攸：因为你平时在都叫子桓和孙妩媚。  
繇：咳，不要破坏社内和谐。我换个顺口的叫法，那天曹丕和孙权正连麦说铃铛谱，结果出事故了。  
攸：铃铛谱，谁说谁疯，正常。  
繇：曹丕是逗哏呐，他就按照台本说了：“我一看，你儿子俩手镯上各有一串铃铛，长寿铃！那年杏花微雨……不是，那年你儿子一岁整寿，我这个做叔叔的给你儿子祝寿，也想不出来送什么，召洛阳最好的工匠打造了一对镯子，上边有铃铛，那意思是你儿子能活到一百挂零，因此叫长寿铃，”  
攸：挺好的。  
繇：孙权接话了：“不是，你管他叫可爱小正太？那是我儿子！”  
攸：串到前面的词去了。  
繇：网络卡顿了。  
攸：这也卡得太厉害了。  
繇：还有更厉害的，后来有次他俩直播连麦说捉放曹。  
攸：等会儿，他俩说什么？  
繇：捉放曹啊。  
攸：我们说的是同一个捉放曹吗?  
繇：那不然是陈登捉盲曹鱼，捉到了又放了？  
攸：他是该少吃点生鱼片了。  
繇：不就那一个捉放曹吗，陈宫捉曹操啊。  
攸：子桓敢在家里和孙权连麦说这个？难怪明公不准他说相声。  
繇：你知道明公自己有没有进子桓的直播间看？总之呢，他俩又连麦说相声，我跟各位介绍一下这一段，孙权是捧哏，要唱陈宫的词，曹丕在旁边用嘴学打锣的声音。孙权说：“下官——”曹丕学了一声锣：“台！”孙权又说：“姓陈名官字公台。”曹丕在另一边：“台~~~~~~”  
攸：怎么还学出电音来了？  
繇：卡了嘛。  
攸：这网到底是有多差。  
繇：观众都笑疯了，他俩接着演，孙权念：“命我画影图形，捉拿刺客曹操，我也曾命王顺等四门察看，未见到来。左右！”没人应话。  
攸：这儿是该没人应话啊。  
繇：孙权又喊：“左右！”还是没人应话，你再一看曹丕那边，掉线了！  
攸：这网是该修一修了。  
繇：首阳山那一块坟头太多，可能用的人多了网就不好了。  
攸：你要说子桓他们是人不在一处，没法一起说相声，那子桓和司马懿两个都在首阳山，他俩搭一下不就成了。  
繇：哪儿有那么容易，你以为子桓不想去找他相好？毕竟隔着一个山头呢，他刚迈出大门，就听见山头广播：“刀都架在脖子上了！还搁那儿红哒哒白哒哒！你真能哒哒！你真不怕死！好去聚堆儿！”子桓就给吓回来了。  
攸：都是死人了害怕什么死。  
繇：这个精神攻击堪比陈琳当年的檄文啊，扛不住。当然后来司马懿还是去子桓那儿了，这去了就更说不了相声了。原因？原因就不能说了，说了咱们直播间就要被封了。  
攸：你越这样弹幕想得越多。  
繇：为了不被子桓开除，我们赶紧换个话题啊。其实就算是搭档住在一起的，直播说相声还是很难，因为家里难免有别人。  
攸：会干扰到彼此。  
繇：何止啊。你比如说，孙策和周瑜正直播呢，学荀派唱腔唱《红娘》里的西皮流水，“你枉读诗书习经典，岂不知非礼勿能言，崔家世代为官宦——”，隔壁孙权接了一句“府下的金银堆如山”！  
攸：他这是老秦人穷怕了上手就贪两个亿吗？  
繇：他这是一边小红娘一边武家坡串戏了。这还算好的，至少都是咱们曲艺这个大家庭里的，粉丝可不还乐疯了。你再看子桓那边，那才是惨。  
攸：说不了对口，他可以单口，背绕口令也行啊。  
繇：就那个，“凌云台，台凌云，凌云高台第一层”？没人听啊。子桓一开直播，弹幕全都是，要看子健写诗的，要看明公写字的，要看子文撸铁的，要看文若制香的，要看奉孝喝酒的，要看司马懿鹰视狼顾的……  
攸：等会儿，他们家怎么这么多人？  
繇：隔离嘛，都没事干，就都待在明公家。  
攸：这么多人……不对，都是死人了用得着隔离么。  
繇：总之子桓就委屈啊，说风头全被其他人抢完了，一气之下也写诗去了，直播间人数倒是疯长。  
攸：大魏妇联组团来了。  
繇：别人也算是和谐家庭，咱们就更惨了。  
攸：咱们？  
繇：你等着啊，这个点也差不多是时候了，三，二，一……  
【屏幕外传来钟会的大喊：姜伯约！你解释清楚你什么意思！不和我视频是你师父不让还是你不想！你要是腻了我们就分手！】  
繇：看吧……异地情侣在家里关久了就会开始没事找事。  
攸：所以到底为什么我们是死人还得在家里关着？  
繇：多了个理由不更新呗。  
攸：没听说过。


	11. 开专场

节目：开专场  
表演者：曹丕 孙权

丕：各位观众朋友新年好！  
权：大家新年好！  
丕：哎呀，这个糟心的2020可算是结束了。看观众朋友们热烈的掌声，就知道大家也深有同感。  
权：去年都过得不容易。  
丕：您各位都别和我比，我绝对是过得最不容易的。  
权：你这是怎么了？  
丕：我，唉，我惨得我都说不出话来。  
权：你给说说怎么回事。  
丕：我，我原定的三十二场大魏建国1800年全国巡演相声专场，因为疫情给取消了！  
权：等会儿，说好是咱俩的专场，怎么变成大魏建国1800年的专场了？  
丕：笔友你要是不满意，过两年我再给你办个大魏吴王受封1800年专场。  
权：我去你的吧。  
丕：我这不是见大吴建国1800年实在是太遥远嘛。  
权：这下你专场被取消我突然觉得是天道好轮回。  
丕：可是我为了这次专场，鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，临表涕零不知所言——  
权：你打住吧，引用诸葛亮的话干嘛，就那么想当计量单位吗。  
丕：总之呢，笔友你可是当了个甩手掌柜，专场什么事情不都是我去商洽的。  
权：是是是，毕竟我有正事，不像有的人整日闲着慌。  
丕：你的正事就是伤害国家保护动物？  
权：这扯哪里去了，你还骚扰别人家宝贝儿子呢。  
丕：我也有正事，开专场这么大的事情怎么不是正事，每一场的地点都是我精心挑选的。  
权：都有哪些地方？  
丕：我都计划好了，建业开一场，成都开一场，武昌开一场，汉中开一场，江陵开一场，剑阁开一场……  
权：梅花山开一场，武侯祠开一场。  
丕：嗯这个不错，我记下来。  
权：你等会儿！这都什么选址，怎么净是我们江东和隔壁季汉的地方，你们大魏都没人听相声吗？  
丕：那不一样，大魏子民要想来听我的相声很容易，可是别国群众想来大魏听我的相声就很困难了，就是要借此专场的机会给江东和季汉的粉丝发福利啊。  
权：你想多了，这俩地都没你的粉丝。  
丕：那就更要借此机会，让江东和季汉的群众变成我的粉丝，拜倒在我的魅力之下。  
权：看看，真实意图暴露了，你就是借着专场的名义进行文化输出。  
丕：笔友，你怎么这样凭空污人清白，文化交流的事，能算输出吗。  
权：瞧你那不要脸的样子。  
丕：文化交流很重要啊，无论内部还是外部，如果没有文化交流，谁会记得我们三国风采。  
权：这倒有点道理。  
丕：所以我已经想通了，国内开不了专场，我就到国外去开专场，冲出国门走向世界！  
权：有志气，这是赶着去感染新冠呢。  
丕：咱们都是死人了，怕这个做什么。再说了，我们三国的对外文化输出，做得实在是很不够，我出国旅游大家都不认识我，此情此景，我感慨万千，想要吟诗一首！  
权：胡亥，串戏了。  
丕：其实我也分析了，为什么咱们三国在国外不火。  
权：你给说说。  
丕：其实三国是有火的潜质的，只是在实际呈现上做得不够好。  
权：什么是火的潜质。  
丕：我简单地给你对比一下你就懂了，就拿国外最火的大型史诗严肃奇幻巨作来说吧。  
权：多新鲜，那不又是冰与火之歌嘛。  
丕：冰与火之歌和三国，他们都有同样的精髓，这就是火的潜质，你以为相似之处只有“桑树为盖”刘备·坦格利安·大汉皇帝·九州统治者·全境守护·平民救世主·手臂过膝者·龙之父这一个吗？  
权：你就别提这倒霉名字了。  
丕：除了刘备，你看我们曹家，和冰与火之歌里的剧情也是无缝连接啊。  
权：比如说？  
丕：比如说我的父亲。  
权：嗯。  
丕：也就是你的父亲。  
权：没那回事！  
丕：总之就是我们俩共同的父亲。  
权：你有完没完啊！  
丕：曹操，曹操和泰温·兰尼斯特，是不是无缝连接？都是一代名相，也都是著名权臣，文能提笔安天下，武能跨马定乾坤，最初都有美好的理想，最后都逐渐走上不曾设想的道路。  
权：你这么一说好像真的……  
丕：都有一位毕生挚爱，对方都早早去世，留下了不可磨灭的阴影。  
权：泰温是乔安娜夫人，曹操是谁？  
丕：郭嘉郭祭酒啊。  
权：这能一样吗！  
丕：这怎么不一样了。  
权：乔安娜夫人死后泰温再没笑过，曹操在郭嘉死后有什么阴影，得了头风还是输了赤壁？  
丕：这个，差不多一样就行了。再说，这两位的主要后代都是三个人。  
权：还主要后代？你爸超生罚款交到倾家荡产这种事就别掩饰了。  
丕：排行第二的那个，相貌英俊，剑术超群，可迷人机智，可冷酷傲慢。  
权：你就往自己脸上贴金吧，那照你这么说，曹昂对应瑟曦，是三国第一美女？  
丕：这……也不是不行哦。  
权：那你还得和曹昂搞搞twincest，啧啧啧，曹家果然和兰尼斯特家一样贵乱，你这样爬墙你家司马懿知道吗。  
丕：那就换个打开方式，说说你们孙家。  
权：我们孙家和冰与火之歌也有相似之处？  
丕：怎么没有，你们孙家就妥妥的史塔克家剧本啊。本来父母恩爱，子女和睦，怎么看都是主角剧本吧，结果父亲突然就死了！  
权：唉……确实很突然。  
丕：长子接过父亲的基业，打算为父报仇，怎么看都是主角剧本吧，结果长子也突然就死了！  
权：太突然了……  
丕：这个时候才发现，主角剧本是在次子身上。  
权：等会儿，你这不严谨，琼恩雪诺严格意义上不是史塔克家的，他不是莱安娜·史塔克和雷加·坦格利安的私生子吗？  
丕：没错啊，你和他完全一致。  
权：哪里一致了？  
丕：笔友，岂不知曹刘生子当如孙仲谋啊。  
权：没听说过！  
丕：总之这么一对比就发现，三国和冰与火之歌一样，是完全具备火的潜质的。  
权：那具体是为什么没火？  
丕：这我也已经悟透了，根本原因就是，我们没什么女性角色。  
权：女性角色？  
丕：谁不想看女性角色啊！这年头喜欢看全男性角色的只剩腐女了。但是我们三国先天不足，历史上留下名姓的女性角色实在太少，凭空编造出来也不够尊重历史。  
权：那要怎么改？  
丕：其实不难，让原有的女性角色不断加戏大放光彩，再把那些知名男性角色都统统性转，让三国变成美女们的故事——  
权：好了好了，你说的这个我知道，真三国恋姬无双！  
丕：真三国——那是啥？  
权：你这不就是真三国无双加上恋姬无双吗，隔壁东瀛人都已经帮你做好了，你就不必再文化输出了。  
丕：这不成，东瀛人做的游戏，最后输出的是东瀛文化。我看，新一轮三国文化输出还是得靠我们的专场。  
权：你真是要去国外说相声。  
丕：有何不可。  
权：人家听得懂你这个吗。  
丕：你给他翻译翻译，翻译成英文，不就听得懂了嘛。  
权：你还会翻译呢。  
丕：那当然，我都把滚滚长江东逝水那首歌翻译好了。  
权：那你快给唱两句。  
丕：你给提个词。  
权：你自己翻译的还要我提词？  
丕：你得帮助帮助不会英文的观众朋友，得把中文告诉大家，我直接唱英文。  
权：好好好，头一句，滚滚长江东逝水。  
丕：比格 瑞唔尔 浮漏斯 伊斯特（Big river flows east）。  
权：第二句，浪花淘尽英雄。  
丕：Water rinses out heroes。  
权：第三句，是非成败转头空  
丕：Right or wrong doesn’t matter anymore。  
权：第四句，青山依旧在。  
丕：Mountain still exists。  
权：第五句，几度夕阳红。  
丕：How many sun has fallen。  
权：这翻译的是什么玩意儿。  
丕：这不信达雅吗？  
权：你连语法都不对，谁听得懂啊。  
丕：有那个感觉就好了嘛，艺术的事情，不讲究那么多的。  
权：我劝你别去用英文说相声，这哪是文化输出，这叫丢人丢到国外去了。  
丕：那我们就再换个方式。  
权：还换？  
丕：用英文说相声，这叫旧瓶装新酒，形式依然是相声，我们就来个新瓶装旧酒，换一种形式。  
权：换什么？  
丕：换个国外流行的，stand-up comedy。  
权：这是个什么，你给讲讲。  
丕：stand-up comedy，顾名思义，就是站着讲笑话。  
权：废话，那不然躺着讲吗。  
丕：这个想法也不错，我们专场可以叫sleep-down comedy。  
权：没听说过。  
丕：这个stand-up comedy，从讲笑话的形式上，就和相声不一样。对口相声，我们俩往台上一站，是互相那对方开玩笑。  
权：差不多是这样。  
丕：比方说我开笔友的玩笑，说，笔友你可真没文化。  
权：就不能说点好的。  
丕：stand-up comedy就不一样了，讲究自嘲，拿自己开玩笑。  
权：你给举个例子。  
丕：还是刚才那句吧，我就得拿自己开玩笑，说，我有个笔友可真没文化。  
权：那不还是我吗！  
丕：而且最最最关键的一点，stand-up comedy的精髓，你知道stand-up comedy中文翻译叫什么吗？  
权：叫什么啊？  
丕：单口相声！  
权：去你的吧！


	12. 成就感

节目：成就感  
表演者：曹丕 孙权

丕：各位朋友大家过年好！  
权：新春快乐！  
丕：庚子年终于过去了，值此辞旧迎新之际，我俩在这里给您说段相声。这个相声讲究四门功课，说学逗唱——  
权：哎呀！  
丕：……说学逗唱，这都不简单——  
权：哎呀！！！  
丕：笔友你怎么回事儿，吃了过期武昌鱼了吗？  
权：我这是发自肺腑的震撼啊。  
丕：这有啥好震撼的。  
权：我们俩搭伙说相声多久了？  
丕：这也有四五年了。  
权：四五年了，我是头一次听着你说相声的标准开场白啊！  
丕：就这个，相声讲究四门功课，说学逗唱？  
权：咱们从没用过这开场白，观众都快怀疑咱们是不是专业的了。  
丕：居然敢怀疑我不是专业的，谁那么没有眼力，拖出去，虎决。  
权：这也怪不得观众，你自己想想，说学逗唱你占了几样？  
丕：说……学……逗……唱……  
权：也就占了个逗，你是挺逗的。  
丕：这是好话吗，笔友你今天攻击力怎么这么强。  
权：说相声的逗，当然是夸你啊。  
丕：要是可以，我也不想选择这样的方式出名，太有落差感了。  
权：什么落差感？  
丕：你看以前，要是提到我，魏文帝！  
权：嗯。  
丕：七言诗的开创者！  
权：嗯。  
丕：文学评论的先锋！  
权：嗯。  
丕：现在呢，三国曲艺社班主。  
权：也不错啊。  
丕：以前小孩见到我，那是战战兢兢汗不敢出！  
权：是是是。  
丕：现在小孩见到我，“哈哈哈哈哈这个人好好笑”。  
权：噗嗤。  
丕：笔友，你真的没必要为了配合我而自降年龄。  
权：这便宜你不占是有多不舒服。  
丕：不光是我，你不也一样。  
权：我也有落差感？  
丕：可不是，你以前，东吴大帝。  
权：是我。  
丕：……保护动物最讨厌的人票选三国榜第一。  
权：没有这个玩意儿！  
丕：现在呢，三国曲艺社普通成员。  
权：怎么我还更惨，就一普通成员，你好歹还是班主。  
丕：所以，说相声救不了三国人。  
权：班主，你是欠下三千五个亿要带着司马懿跑路了吗？  
丕：我是要自己重新找到成就感。  
权：不错，很正能量。  
丕：找到成就感，当然就要做出一番事业。正值春节，我也琢磨了，干脆发挥特长给大家写春联。  
权：你负责写？  
丕：我负责想春联的句子，钟繇负责写字。  
权：也行吧，算是专业对口。  
丕：你不知道，这一写就火了，首阳山上住着的那些个人都来找我写了，什么伯夷叔齐，吕不韦，杜甫……  
权：等会儿，杜甫找你写春联？  
丕：对啊。  
权：杜甫，一代诗圣，找你写春联？  
丕：怎么了，想换个画风不可以啊。  
权：你确定别人不是因为钟繇的字才来的。  
丕：这不重要，因为写春联火了之后啊，我就决心继续继续发扬文学上的能力，做出更大的事业，获得更多的成就感，没想到这机会来了挡都挡不住啊。  
权：什么机会？  
丕：帝王诗词大会！  
权：诗词大会就诗词大会，怎么还帝王诗词大会。  
丕：因为参赛选手必须是帝王，最后冠军可以去春晚给大家念春联。  
权：还惦记着你那春联呢。  
丕：那我当然义不容辞要去参赛，只要我参赛，冠军必然是囊中之物。  
权：你忘了你爸了？  
丕：追封的没有参赛权。  
权：害。  
丕：我到了赛场，发现可热闹，能来的都来了，笔友你也在。  
权：毕竟东吴大帝。  
丕：在给别人端茶送水。  
权：那能叫端茶送水吗，那是与上下五千年的优秀人士交流感情拉进关系。  
丕：不愧是制衡之王。不过你这个文学水平啊，也就一轮游。  
权：你怎么就不能说点好。  
丕：没办法，这是事实，笔友你要勇敢接受它。  
权：所以你就真能一路挺进决赛？  
丕：其实我也发现了，诗词大会比古诗词飞花令，我很吃亏。  
权：怎么吃亏，快说出来让我们高兴一下。  
丕：你想我一个魏国人，年代早，没背过后世一千七百多年的诗啊。  
权：这倒也是。  
丕：为了公平起见，比赛规则后来就被改为了只准选手使用自己的诗。  
权：那不挺好。  
丕：但我还是吃亏啊，我就活了四十，哪有乾隆那种活了八十多有时间写四万多首诗的选手占优势！  
权：活得短没人权。  
丕：那也比笔友你活了七十结果一首诗都没有来得好。  
权：多损啊你。  
丕：这些比赛比下来，诗少是真的吃亏，比如说那一场小组赛，主题是“朱”。头一个李世民，朱颜含远日。第二个武则天，看朱成碧思纷纷。第三个李煜，只是朱颜改。  
权：这不错啊。  
丕：第四个，到我了。  
权：这个字常见，不难啊。  
丕：我想了半天，有了，丹旗发朱光。  
权：自己写的诗，怎么还要想半天。  
丕：前一天晚上诗意大发和大家熬夜开趴体，还困着呢。这一轮是过了，可是下一轮又到我了。  
权：那你再想想有没有写过别的带朱字的诗。  
丕：哪有那么容易，我就只写过那一句带朱字的。  
权：那你不就要被淘汰了。  
丕：想要淘汰我，没那么容易，我现场就给写了一句带朱字的诗。  
权：等会儿，怎么还能现场写？  
丕：怎么不能？  
权：这不算作弊？  
丕：古诗词飞花令，古诗词的定义是什么，是古人写的诗词，我是不是古人？  
权：都作古一千七百多年了，是算古人。  
丕：我写的诗词是不是古诗词？  
权：这……算吧。  
丕：那我现场写的为什么不行？  
权：你这完全强词夺理啊。  
丕：说服了组委会就行。  
权：组委会哪些人啊？  
丕：刘勰，王世贞，王夫之，鲁迅……  
权：这组委会全是你的人吧！  
丕：不能这么说，只能说我的人格魅力太强大啊。  
权：你多少要点脸。  
丕：总之，凭借出色的创作才华，我一路挺进决赛。  
权：就是靠现场编诗的才华。  
丕：决赛是我对上李煜，那一场决赛可谓地动山摇、天地生光，中国文学史都要在那天改写。  
权：你别说那么多，就说结果吧。  
丕：笔友你怎么这么没有格调。  
权：到底是谁上春晚念春联去了？  
丕：……是李世民。  
权：决赛不是你和李煜吗？  
丕：他们说李煜是亡国之君，寓意不好。  
权：那你是篡汉逆贼，影响不好？  
丕：耶，盖天地有变，神器易更，而归有德之人，此自然之理！  
权：我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！  
丕：诸葛亮这是出现了人传人传人现象吗？  
权：这都什么跟什么。所以到底为什么你也不行？  
丕：他们说我风格太悲，不适合春晚。  
权：让你写贱妾守空房。  
丕：我又不是只写过那个！我的芙蓉池，玄武陂，大墙上蒿行，不都很应景吗！  
权：那就说最后到底怎么办吧，你俩都是决赛选手了，总不能什么都没捞着。  
丕：这不，下个节目就是李煜的歌曲串烧。  
权：那你呢？  
丕：我不就站在这里和你说相声了嘛。  
权：就这个啊。


End file.
